


Ring of Fire

by A_za_Z



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_za_Z/pseuds/A_za_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash</p><p>Love is a burning thing<br/>and it makes a firery ring<br/>bound by wild desire<br/>I fell in to a ring of fire...</p><p>I fell in to a burning ring of fire<br/>I went down,down,down<br/>and the flames went higher.<br/>And it burns,burns,burns<br/>the ring of fire<br/>the ring of fire.</p><p>The taste of love is sweet<br/>when hearts like our's meet<br/>I fell for you like a child<br/>oh, but the fire went wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic in progress, AO3 just isn't letting me make it chaptered until I get chapter 2 up.
> 
> If you like it please drop a comment or kudos so I know if I should continue :)

The cold night air barreled into my face eliciting an intense bout of shivers. Struggling to wrap myself up even tighter in my jacket, I moaned aloud finding that much needed solace in the warmth of my fur collar. In my frozen state, it didn't come as that much of a shock when I discovered myself regretting having listened to Zayn's definition of "sexy club" attire. “Zayn,” I repeated for about the third time, “Zayn can't we just leave? The line isn't even moving, and I don’t know about you but I’m freezing.” Instead of responding, Zayn took another puff of his cigarette and adjusted the collar of his leather jacket back up into “popped” position. “Lou, relax. We’ll get in okay?”  
“And how the hell can you know that?” I countered.  
“Man, sometimes I swear you don't even listen to me," he chastised. "For the tenth time tonight: Liam is the bouncer. There's not even room to doubt if we're getting in."  
“I thought you guys broke up,” Was my reply.  
“Potato, potahto.” He said while fixing up his perfectly quaffed hair, “All I know is that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. He called the other day asking if I wanted to get back together.”  
“And?” I prompted  
“And I told him I’d think about it."  
"Why?"  
"Are you stupid? So we wouldn’t lose out on this club. Not to mention he’s a _great _hook up.” he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.__  
“You're disgusting.” I told him with a laugh but he just shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette.  
I rolled my eyes and faced the entrance as I shivered once more. “Hey Louis! Zayn! Come on up guys!” Liam Payne called from his place guarding the doors. Zayn and I shouldered our way up the line to the door where Liam stood dressed head to toe in bouncer black. “You two look great tonight!” He told us. I noticed the brief glance he awarded Zayn before his gaze honed in on me causing me to fidget under his appreciative stare. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who realized that I was now a new fascination of Liam's. Zayn briefly glared at me before stamping out his cigarette and sidling up to Liam, gripping onto his bicep with one hand and trailing the other down Liam's toned torso. “Thank you Leeyum,” he cooed, “I got all dressed up for you.” As Zayn's hand inched dangerously close to the (obscenely) low waistband of Liam's black jeans, all of his focus snapped right back to Zayn. Don’t get me wrong, I was completely glad to have Zayn back on Liam's radar. Liam had been Zayn's on and off boyfriend for two years now, and even when they were off, they still hung on each other like curtains on a window. “Oh Li stop it!” Zayn squealed in delight. At this point, Liam's strong arms were encircling Zayn's small waist, his hands drifting towards the hem of Zayn's tight grey t-shirt. It took everything (and I mean _everything_ ) I had not to roll my eyes or gag. So, instead of standing outside and enduring more nauseating behavior, I decided to make my way inside the club. I had barely made it through the door when a sudden movement in the shadows made me yelp with surprise. Whoever it was hadn’t been looking at me but intensely watching the waiting crowd. HOWEVER, unfortunately for me, my little episode attracted not only _his_ attention, but also the attention of Liam, Zayn, and several other strangers waiting in line to get in. My usually tanned face flushed a brilliant scarlet that rapidly began to descend down my neck “I-uh” I breathed, “I didn’t see you standing there.” The stranger in the doorway just stared at me from below a fringe of chocolate curls, pushed down by a black beanie. If I hadn't seen Liam's look of unfamiliarity towards the stranger, I would have assumed he was just another bouncer as he was similarly dressed in all black. Our eyes met and I found myself drawn into a piercing green gaze that seemed to burn into my body wherever it touched. I gasped as I felt a foreign burst of pleasure and pain shoot up beneath my skin. The stranger sneered and shot me a hostile glare before removing his gaze and turning away. I must’ve continued to stare however, because the next thing I knew, Zayn had latched himself onto my arm and began towing me deep inside the club. I numbly trailed behind him and was enveloped in a flash of strobe lights and the booming chorus of Benni Benassi's "Cinema". Zayn soon disappeared into the crowd of gyrating bodies, presumably to go after after the fake blonde I'd seen eyeing him since the moment we stepped inside. Left alone, I made my way over to sit down at the bar. By the time I finally plopped down on a stool, I had been bumped and jostled so much that my hair was starting to become disheveled and not at all like the quiff Zayn had spent so much time creating. I ordered a coke from the bartender and began my vain attempts at salvaging what was left of my hairdo when someone sat down beside me. Of course I didn’t pay them any mind at first because of the intense amount of focus I was devoting into willing the life back into my increasingly limp hair, but that soon changed when I felt a steady flood of heat creep up along the left side of my body. Although faint at first, it soon began to rapidly intensify to a point where if I didn't move away I suspected my skin would start to singe. I don't know what I expected to find as I turned towards the steady stream of heat, but I most definitely did not expect to find myself staring at the same curly haired stranger from the doorway. He must’ve felt me staring somehow because his head snapped up to once again meet my gaze. I will admit, I did jump a little in surprise but in my defense I quickly got myself under control and faced forward, and away from the stranger. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him still watching me from beneath his curly fringe. My heart picked up its pace, and my breathing sped up a bit as well as I attempted to slyly get one last glimpse of the stranger and --“Your coke.” The bartender stated as he placed the glass down in front of me, gaining my full attention. “Are you alright Sir?” He questioned, “You look a bit shaken up.”  
“No, I’m fine thank you.” I answered.  
I took a deep breath and finally plucked up enough courage to face my stranger--only, he wasn’t there anymore. “Excuse me but did you see where that boy went?” I asked as I pointed to the now vacant seat at my right.  
“What boy?” the bartender replied, “I didn't see anyone.” He grabbed a glass off the counter and began to walk away, wiping off the inside with a small towel. _The fuck does he mean not there? Obviously he was there, how could he not have been there when I'd literally just seen him? I can’t possibly be imagining things. There's no way I'm imagining things. Maybe I'm just stressed. I mean there are all the exams coming up it could be stress. Forget about it Lou. Just forget about it._ I decided not to give the boy a second thought because he was so obviously fictitious, but sitting next to me, he had felt so very real. I didn’t understand what was going on, and I didn’t think I wanted to, and yet despite my resistance I still had the haunting vision of electric green eyes crackling throughout my memory and I didn’t think that they would ever go away, whether the boy was real, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Were They Wearing?
> 
>  
> 
> [Louis' Outfit](http://img.thesun.co.uk/aidemitlum/archive/01595/Louis-Tomlinson-ma_1595892a.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Zayn's Outfit](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://kickfash.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Zayn-Malik-2013-Clothing-Style-with-Leather-Jacket.png&imgrefurl=http://kickfash.com/2013/02/zayn-malik-2013-fashion-style-for-one-direction/&h=797&w=695&sz=729&tbnid=V-bwaG3Cp61s4M:&tbnh=90&tbnw=78&zoom=1&usg=__O0-z4VG2_ye1MPszDyXMnp_vPfA=&docid=tQqHkWG1Lk98YM&sa=X&ei=JJECUtyrHqPsyQHr_4HwCw&ved=0CD8Q9QEwAg&dur=46)
> 
>  
> 
> [Liam's Outfit](http://us.cdn003.fansshare.com/photos/liampayne/liam-payne-fabulous-magazine-one-direction-photo-1051301602.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Harry's Outfit](http://photos.posh24.com/p/1763176/z/harry_styles/one_direction_harry_styles_bla.jpg)  
> [Harry's hair & beanie](http://25.media.tumblr.com/a406643fb25d5098ce44a9b607bc5a85/tumblr_mhapeyPDb01roq75ro1_250.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: attempted rape, slight violence

“Lou! Louis! Louuuuuieeeeee.” Zayn all but screamed into my ear, “Oh man Lou you have _got _to get out on that dance floor!”__  
“I'll make sure to do that then.”  
“Aw why is my little Lou Bear being such a Mr. Grumpypants?” Zayn cooed at me, pinching my cheeks and mussing up my hair.  
“Lay off it Zayn,” I muttered swatting his hand away, “Tosser.”  
“Now Louis, is that any way to talk to your very best friend?”  
“What happened to that blonde guy? Why don't you go bother him?”  
“Who Niall? All in due time bro, all in due time. For now though I have my eye on a different piece of man candy.”  
I cringed at the phrase “man candy”, it just sounded so creepy and pedophilistic don't you think?  
“He's a right God I tell you, practically sex on legs, and the _finest _pair of legs if I do say so myself.” Zayn continued._  
“Alright,” I conceded, knowing the only way to get Zayn to stop talking is to let him gush for a minute, “where's the poor sucker at?”  
“Over there,” Zayn pointed, “leaning against the wall looking good enough to eat.”  
I rolled my eyes at Zayn's description and looked in the direction he was pointing. And my heart stopped. It was him. _The _him. _My _him. And he was staring straight back at us, or at me to be more precise. Before I could utter a word, Zayn had set off through the crowd making a direct beeline for the boy. As much as I willed myself to stay put, I somehow ended up following him through the throng of gyrating bodies. I had just fought my way out of the mass when I caught sight of him once more. Only this time he had a new accessory: Zayn. Our eyes locked and he smiled at me; a taunting smile filled with desire and-and malice? I felt my face flush incredibly red, why would he hold any kind of animosity towards me? Whatever the reason, I found I couldn't look away, not even as his hands began to explore the perfectly toned body of my best friend. I wanted to look away. I wanted to run. I wanted to be anywhere but here watching this particular event unfolding before me. Not breaking our eye contact, he dipped down and began to nuzzle and kiss along the length of Zayn's neck. I felt sadness and hurt and all sorts of other unexplainable emotions; But most of all, I felt frightened. His kisses increased in fervor and as Zayn's head tipped back in ecstasy, I would have sworn I could hear his moans even over the deafening music and my pounding heart. And that was it, I broke. I couldn't hold myself together anymore and all my emotions came bursting forth, plainly displayed for all to see. And then--  
He stopped. It was as if there was a sudden change in the atmosphere itself, it was like I could feel the palpable tension in the air, it was like the room was at war with itself. Anger and intensity battled confusion and shame, longing and compassion. Strangely enough, everything I felt, I could see reflected in the bloke's face as he disconnected his mouth from it's position on Zayn's neck. For just a fraction of a second, he broke our eye contact. And that was when I ran._____

________The walk home was cold and lonely; I could see my breath curling around me in the autumn night air. I found my mind continuously venturing into forbidden places, creating all sorts of scenarios about what might be happening at the club in my absence. I saw Zayn, his flawlessly dark skin and rough stubble, dressed in his flatteringly tight ensemble, pressing his chest, sculpted-to-perfection, up hard against the boy's and-- _no, no, do NOT think about them. Forget about it and just get home! _I continued to walk, my eyes staring holes into the sidewalk as I softly mumbled the lyrics to 5 Seconds of Summer's 'Gotta Get Out' in a hopeless effort to keep my mind from returning to where I wouldn't allow it to go. By the time I registered the tall, lanky shadow enveloping mine, it was too late. A strong hand clasped onto my narrow wrist, yanking me into a cramped, deserted alleyway. They must've had experience because I had no time to scream before a sizable knife was pressed against my throat and my back was forced against a hard brick wall. The shadows of the night embraced the man like a cloak. I couldn't see his face but what I _could _see was not at all reassuring.  
Half of his body pinned me to the wall while he undid the zipper of his trousers. I opened my lips to scream but he roughly pressed his mouth to mine. His tongue snaked its way in between my lips and I bit down hard, tasting iron as his blood seeped into my mouth. “Fuck!” He growled out as he yanked his head away. With the hand not holding me, he backhanded me hard across the face. Without his body pinning me to the wall, I wouldn't be surprised if I had gone flying across the entire length of the alley. My head spun and I prepared to scream yet again, but he pressed the knife deeper against my throat. He brought his blood soaked lips to my ear. “Listen you little _cockslut _,"spat a raspy baritone, “if your fucking twink ass tries anything again, I _will _kill you.” A hot tear slid down my cheek as his hands fumbled to pull down my own trousers. I squeezed my thighs together and heard myself whimper in protest. He forced his knee between my thighs, opening them up to position himself beneath my entrance. "Stop!" A voice called from the mouth of the alley. _I'm saved! _I thought as I desperately cried out for help. My captor did not move, he only yelled back, "Move along Boy! This is something you don't want to get involved in! It won't end well for you." And with that said, the most horrifying thing happened; He ran away. My captor laughed into my ear and I shut my eyes tight quietly pleading for him to stop. I waited. I waited for the unspeakable—but it never happened. I opened my eyes to the shadow of my captor's head twisting in a completely unnatural way. As his lifeless body dropped, the knife at my throat fell with him, slicing deeply as it did. My hands flew up in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. I choked and sputtered on cold and iron-tasting air, falling to my knees in front of my savior. I looked up into burning green eyes and caught myself thinking, _maybe this isn't such a bad way to go _, before I collapsed to the floor and the world around me went dark._____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
